1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optoelectrical transceiver module for fiber-optic communications, and in particular to an optoelectrical transceiver module having a de-latching mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optoelectrical transceiver modules provide bi-directional transmission of data between an electrical interface and an optical data link. The module receives electrically encoded data signals, which are converted into optical signals and transmitted over the optical data link. The module also receives optically encoded data signals, which are converted into electrical signals and transmitted onto the electrical interface.
The optoelectrical module is generally retained in a complementary cage. The cage conventionally comprises spring means located in a rear portion thereof. When the optoelectrical module is withdrawn from the cage, an ejecting block of the optoelectrical module forces a fixed latch of the optoelectrical module out from a retaining hole defined in a spring latch of the cage. The fixed latch is released from the spring latch. The optoelectrical module is then ejected from the cage by the spring means. The optoelectrical module forms a guide rail at a bottom of a front portion thereof. An ejecting block slidably engages in the guide rail at the bottom of the optoelectrical module. In order to withdraw the optoelectrical module from the cage, the ejecting block is manually pushed inwardly under the optoelectrical module. Please refer to the copending application Ser. No. 09/999,446 filed on Dec. 3, 2001 having the same inventor and the same assignee with the application. However, it is inconvenient to manually push the ejecting block at that location. This is particularly so in modern systems having high port densities in and around the cage that restrict access to the ejecting block.
An improved optoelectrical transceiver module which provides for convenient withdrawal of the module from a complementary cage is desired.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an optoelectrical module having a release device which is readily operated in front of the optoelectrical module.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a de-latching mechanism for easily operating the abovementioned release device.
In order to achieve the objects set out above, an optoelectrical transceiver module in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention is adapted to be retained in a metal cage. The optoelectrical transceiver module comprises a latch of a housing of an optoelectrical assembly, an ejector for disengaging the latch from a retaining tab of the cage, a de-latching mechanism, an upper cover, and a lower cover. The de-latching mechanism comprises a driving device and a linking rod. The driving device is rotatably attached to the upper cover, and movably engaged with the ejector. Pulling the driving device drives the ejector to slide into the housing, whereupon the latch of the optoelectrical transceiver module is released from the retaining tab of the cage.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: